What's Going On?
by Celestial Inuyoukai
Summary: Kagome suddenly passes out and what's this? Sesshomaru can travel to the future? Kagome's Mother nows something about this.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fanfiction so please be helpful and I will not ask you to review unless I'm really desperate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything in the manga or anime. T.T

* * *

Kagome woke up that morning feeling refreshed and ready to go back to the Feudal era. Little did she know what time it was. Looking at her alarm clock she shot right out of bed. The digital clock on her night table read 11:55.

'I'm going to be late! Inuyasha will kill me!' thought Kagome while running around the house gathering all the things she would need.

Kagome decided to use the new outfit she bought instead of her uniform. The green school uniform was starting to get stains that did not want to be washed out; mainly blood stains.

Finally she was ready to leave.

"Bye Mom! I'll be back in a couple of weeks!" she shouted while running out of the house towards the well.

"Kagome wait!" shouted her mother chasing her.

"What is…" Kagome was not able to finish her sentence because she suddenly drifted into unconsciousness.

'I never knew it would happen so soon.' Kagome's mom sighed. 'I guess this will be the last time I will see her.'

"Where the hell is Kagome!" shouted a very pissed off hanyou.

"Calm down Inuyasha,' said Sango," Kagome probably had something to do."

All of a sudden Sango felt something touch her bottom. She started to twitch and in one swift movement slammed her giant boomerang on top of the lecherous monk's head.

"HENTAI!!"

'Well it was still worth it,' thought Miroku.

"Miroku will never learn." said Shippo.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and jumped off towards the Bone Eaters Well. He reached the well and jump in. a blue light surrounded him and finally he landed. Running towards Kagome's house without being seen, he slipped through the kitchen door.

"Kagome get your ass back to the Feudal Era now!" he shouted.

Hearing footsteps he was about he say something insulting when Kagome's mother walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Inuyasha," she said smiling, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, but Kagome is late." he answered her.

"Yes. I'm afraid that she has gotten sick and will not be returning until tomorrow." her mother replied sadly.

"Well in that case, I'll come back tomorrow afternoon."

Inuyasha said goodbye to Mrs. Higurashi and jumped back into the well headed for the feudal era. All he could think of is Kagome until he smelt the scent of death, bones and mud.

'Kikyo.' was all he thought and ran off towards the smell.

Not far away from the well was a certain Taiyoukai waiting until nobody was around. Finally he unmasked his scent and gracefully jumped down the well. If anyone was around they would surely see the blue light coming from the well.

Sesshomaru had finally landed.

'This feeling of time travelling is still really strange,' he thought as he wrinkled his nose with a look of disgust.

He finally decided to do what he came here for and entered the Higurashi family's house.

Hearing the door open, Kagome's mother came in and bowed politely to the Taiyoukai.

"Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama." she said. "Kagome will be up later tonight and then you can have a talk with her."

Sesshomaru nodded his head indicating that he understood and sat down on the couch waiting for the young miko to awaken.

* * *

What's going to happen next? See on the next chapter of "What's Going On?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha character although I wish Sesshy was mine.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes wondering why she passed out before. Sitting up in her bed Kagome stretched and scratched an itch on her nose.

"Ow!" said Kagome when she accidentally scratched herself. 'Hold on,' she thought. 'Since when do I have such long nails?'

She looked at her nails and just shrugged it off. Maybe her nails grew really fast and she hadn't noticed it before. Kagome got up from her bed and passed by her mirror on the way to her bathroom. Kagome stopped and ran back to her mirror and examined herself. Then she screamed.

Sesshoumaru wanted to cringe, but he didn't. He didn't think that she would scream that loud. He made a mental note to teach her how to mask her emotions. Sakura, Kagome's foster mother, came out of the kitchen looking extremely worried.

"Is she in pain?" she asked.

"No. Kagome-sama just realized her transformation. It might be a bit traumatizing for her at the moment." replied Sesshoumaru calmly even though his ears were ringing.

"Sumimasen Sesshoumaru-sama. I did not think this would be Kagome's reaction."

"MOM!!!" came Kagome's voice followed by running footsteps. "Mom! I have a freakin' tail and I'm about six feet tall!"

Kagome came running down the stairs scared out of her mind. She was trying to read her mom's expression when a fresh scent of pine and water filled her nose.

"Mom, did you get a new pine and water air freshioner?" asked Kagome completely forgetting her worry and not noticing Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked realizing that the young demoness was refering to his scent. He took in her scent of water lilies and sakura blossoms before speaking.

"I did not realize that you enjoyed my scent so much Kagome-sama."

Kagome spun around and came face to face with Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened in realization when she found the source of the youki she had been feeling lately.

"Mom, what the hell is Sesshoumaru doing in our house? No. What is he doing in our time?"

"Kagome!" scolded Sakura. "You should show respect to Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Since when do you know Sesshoumaru?" she asked. "Besides he has tried to kill me on more than one occasion."

"Kagome-sama, I understand that you are confused. You have been a ningen for the past eighteen years. I did not realize it was you as a ningen." answered Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was totally lost. "What do you mean? I have been a ningen since I was born."

"Kagome," began Sakura, " you came from the Feudal Era when you were a year old. When you go back tonight, the well will close permanently."

"Then I'm not leaving." said Kagome stubbornly.

"You do not have a choice Kagome-sama," said Sesshoumaru coldly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" shouted Kagome. "And why do you keep calling me Kagome-sama? I'm not royalty."

"But you are. You are the only heir to the Eastern Lands that are currently being ruled by your Uncle, Kumo-sama."

Kagome blinked many times before she sat down thinking she might pass out from any more shocking information. For an hour everything was explained to Kagome. She was sent down the well by a trusted miko her parents knew. This was done because many youkai, hanyou, and ningen had tried to kidnap or kill her because of her powerful bloodline. Her mother was a miko inuyoukai and her father was a rare black inuyoukai. She had inheirited her mother's miko powers and her father's black inuyoukai blood. It was said that she was killed along with the Royal family.

"Only recently were you recognized as the rightful heir after that battle with Naraku happened." finished Seshoumaru.

'I'm actually having a normal conversation with Sesshoumaru,' thought Kagome. "But that still doesn't explain how you could travel here and how could you have known that it was me."

"Your uncle recognized your scent on this Sesshoumaru when we had our monthly meeting. Travelling down the well wasn't so hard once this Sesshoumaru located the miko who sent you down in the first place." said Sesshoumaru as if it was the easiest thing to figure out. "However she returned to her village when I jumped down saying that she will die when I come back through the well as it was her last ounce of power."

Kagome nodded understanding everything that was said to her.

"We must leave Kagome-sama, my baka brother will be back in the morning and we cannot let him find out about you at the moment."

"Kagome I packed some things that you might need in the feudal era." said Sakura slowly tearing up while handing Kagome her large yellow knapsack.

"Mom, I'll visit you if I live after 500 years." cryed Kagome hugging her foster mom and then followed Sesshoumaru into the well house at top speed.

'I could get used to this,' thought Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, concentrate on an image of you being hidden so that you can mask your scent," said Sesshoumaru. "This Sesshoumaru does not want that baka hanyou noticing you returned."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." said Kagome while concentrating her powers and masking her scent quite quickly.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose in confusion while his mask stayed in place.

"Since when do you call this Sesshoumaru with respect?" he asked.

"Since we became allies," answered Kagome motioning for him to jump down first. " I don't want to be rude since we'll probably be seeing each other often."

Sesshoumaru nodded and gracefully jumped down the well. Kagome quietly said goodbye to the place she had come to call home and just as gracefully jumped down the well.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! I like constructive critisism and I welcome any ideas you may have. 


End file.
